Delta Force Rises
by 20913
Summary: Worlds, Galaxies and Universe were at peace at one point and had their own problems like super villains and all. But what happens if there was one force that even the main heroes need help from the regular guy. And that guy happens to be Jason Smith who will go on an adventure on his own with the help of others main heroes saving worlds, galaxies, universe and maybe more.
1. Evil Arise

**Hi everyone 20913 here with another story. I know what your going to say and yes I'm creating another story which I hope it will work this time why. Cause lately I been down like almost sad like down cause I haven't been able to create some OC's that I wanted to create. So I'm going to keep trying until I get it right even if I have to restart over and over again. So the creation I want to create are two things, one you won't be able to see, but the other one is called Delta Force. Now who are they well you will get to know them better once the story goes by. Plus I wanted to create the OC team Delta Force cause it'll be fun to see how they go by in this and I'll be finally be able to create my very own creation of OC's. Warning the first world won't be as much and their are some things you probably won't like so if you don't like it that's fine. Just so you know it's the longest chapter I ever type before and it took awhile to do it. Also if you read the whole thing you'll understand the whole chapter then. So without further ado enjoy and if I did something wrong let me know it was an long shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect OC's.**

* * *

**Evil Arise**

In the dark room was a man in his chair with screens. How many about hundreds of them, Then they came to life as people started to appear many in shapes and sizes. This was a meeting of big apportion. The man in the center then spoke.

"Welcome friends of all kind. I hear what you want and what you seek. So I'm here to tell that your problems will be solve." he said as he lights appeared with 50 people in black cloaks in hoods covering their faces.

"With these men covering eight worlds, galaxy, or universe in each sector. They will stop or destroy anything or anybody in there sights. Plus to add more security we have each individual groups to handle more situation." he said. More lights appear to 25 different groups with red cloaks.

"These people will help you along your quest for power and more that you desire. With this said I assure you we will triumph." He said. Then he gave the signal and the screens went out 50 by 50. Soon a man came and appeared to him.

"So do you think this will help us with our goals." Another asked.

"Yes Crhan I do once our plans come together then nothing can stop us." He said.

"As you wish Lord Cronas." Crhan replied.

"Now prepared for our first attack with one of our top 5 Armada Fleet on Earth II after so many yrs. I finally get to finish were I started." Cronas said. As he left getting ready for the attack.

* * *

On an world called Earth II similar to our Earth in the year 2039. Were technology is more advanced because of the company called AMT(Advanced Modern Technology) that has everything in the world advanced. They also were convinced that since the solar system had no life there was no life on other worlds. And because of that TV shows, Games, Comics, Movies, Manga/anime, Cartoons, Books or anything that was fiction was consider not tolerable or if created that person would go to jail. Except for history and education was allowed.

But enough of that we start with Jason Smith. He had black hair with brown eyes and was 13 yrs. old. Who was waking up for mourning did his usual stuff for getting ready to high school called Ultra high. As he went back to his room he then wear a red T-shirt with jean, and snicker, then went to the installed transporter in his room to school(_High schools in this year go by 13-17_). Once he was transported to school in the front entrance he went did his normal school life through the rest of the day until lunch. At lunch time we can go outside to eat whenever we want so it was good to get fresh air. From there Jason went to meet his friend Tim Sand.

"Hello Jason how are you." Tim asked.

"Not bad just wish things would be over with and done." Jason replied.

Tim Sand was a geek, he knew everything about history and all that was to know about Earth. We always talk about what was the outside world was like and how things would be different if we discover life out there, But there was one person that would pick on him every time, his name was.

"Yo space dorks!" someone said.

"Kyle Matthew again." Jason groan.

"Here we go." Tim sign.

"So what nonsense are you talking about today." Kyle asked.

"Well for your information Kyle we're talking about..."

"Nah don't say a word, I don't want hear any words from you dorks, cause it would infect me with your stupid theories and idea's so I say there is no such thing as life in outer space." Kyle said.

"Why must you be so narrow minded. Just because we didn't find life in the Solar System doesn't mean that there isn't life on other worlds out there." Tim argued.

"Then why must you be interested in the outside world if there is any then we be dead and that be it." Kyle argued back.

This went on and on for an while until something happen that shouldn't happen a red ship was in the sky, A spaceship. Jason and everyone who saw this who was out side and everyone who was inside went out then saw the ship as well. Everyone was shock and scared for the first time in a while they were not alone.

* * *

From inside the red ship in space was the Armada Fleet. Each ship is carrying 900,000 soldiers and for the Armada Fleet was 100,000 ships including the one leading the Armada Fleet called Dark Sky Knight, while the rest of the ships each were called Sky Rider. All of them had a red colored ship while the leading ship had a Dark black color to it. The General of the Armada Fleet was in charge of the attack, his name was **General Guard Blast. **He had two officers, **Commander Hill Killer**, **Major Gastoson Reaper. **The three Officers were in charged of the Armada Fleet while the rest of the 99,999 ships had captains on each ship. At the moment their were 10 ships outside of Earth II. Soon the general got a call from the Lord himself for further orders.

"General you may proceed to the attack. Send one ship on each area to drop off the forces every hour. If they resist for 24 hours then use full force if necessary." Cronas said.

"Yes My Lord as you wish." General Guard replied. The screen turned off and turned to his two officers.

"Begin the attack." General Guard said.

"Yes General." Both said as they began the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground everyone was waiting for the Ship to react until.

BOOM

A laser beam fired down on the ground near a city in sight from where Jason and the of Ultra High school can see. Soon everyone began to panic except Jason and Tim. They look at each other and nodded then went back to the science lab were Kyle also followed. Of course they had some difficulty because of the panic, but they manage to get to the lab and grab the gear. Two weapon like guns for them each that was made by Tim himself. So then they went out to the halls in caution since it went quiet.

"Looks like everyone is gone." Tim said.

"Yeah looks like it." Jason replied. They had they hand-made guns up and ready to fire until around the corner they spotted the invaders. They had red military uniforms suits, long sleeve shirt, long pants, curved boots, gloves, and what look like a motor helmet while there guns were long rectangular shape with an trigger on the bottom. About five of them were there no skin was showing so they can't tell if they were human or not, but Jason and Tim weren't taking a chance.

"Alright since we don't know if there humans or aliens, and if there friendly or not we won't take a chance on this and attack okay." Jason explain.

"Okay I got it." Tim agreed.

So they jump out and fired with blazes. Laser like bullets came out of the made-up guns from Jason and Tim, although they manage to take out two of them in one second the other three fired there guns with three laser shots were made per second. Jason and Tim realize they were out match by there technology so they duck and covered.

"Alright you two get up and move over here. I said GET UP." One of the soldiers said. They slowly got up standing still for a moment, then walk towards them. They slowly walk towards them as they come across. Once they come across they then came close enough to touch them.

"Well nice toys. To bad it was useless against us Delta Force." Soldier A said.

"Yeah you were pretty cocky to think you can beat us." Soldier B said. Jason and Tim stared at them and back at each other then decided there's no way there gonna lose to these cocky bastards. So in one motion Jason and Tim attack two different soldiers to a K.O, then the final one next, but the other two weren't knock out yet and bash Jason and Tim on the back of the heads. Kyle was watching the whole thing from around the corner in excitement like he was actually enjoying it then made his escape leaving them behind.

"Those space dorks had it coming now for me to get out of here." Kyle made a run for it through the empty halls.

* * *

Jason wake up in a cell with no bars in sight except.

"I think he is waking up." A voice said.

"Finally I was beginning to wonder if he ever wake up." Another voice said. Jason wake up to see about three to four people or animals with a small robot. The small robot walk up and said.

"Greeting my name is Clank I was capture like the rest of us." Clank said.

"Yeah so welcome to the party I'm Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"Hey there I'm Sonic." Sonic said. Jason didn't know what to say except he was surprised and shock with his mouth wide open.

"I think he was surprise to see us." Clank said.

"You think." Ratchet replied. So Jason snap out of it and said.

"Ah...um... y your...your from..." Jason tried to speak.

"What you never saw a blue hedgehog talk."

"Or a Lombax."

"Or a robot."

"Or whatever that guy is." Sonic said.

"So who is that guy anyhow." Jason asked pointing at their fourth guy.

"His name is Crash. We don't know anything else then that and you are." Ratchet said.

"Jason Smith so what's going on." Jason asked.

"We're in a cell of there ship which is called Sky Rider of an group called Delta Force." Clank explained.

"A cell?" Jason wondered.

"Yes in a cell that happens to be carrying us to their base." Clank informed.

"So we're thinking of an escape to find our home worlds and stop these guys from doing what they did to your world and ours." Ratchet said.

"Wait! You mean your worlds were attack by these guys as well?" Jason asked.

"Yeah they came out of no where and attack us." The others explained there situation and some of there adventures.

"Whoa so your like heroes of your own worlds or galaxy right." Jason asked.

"Yeah now you know and I got to get home fast if I'm going to get there in time to stop Eggman." Sonic said.

"Same here Dr. Nefarious from attack the galaxy and maybe the universe." Ratchet agreed. Clank look at Crash and saw he was serious as well.

"It seems that Crash has the same idea as to trying to stop someone as well." Clank said while Crash nodded.

"So then what about Delta Force how do we deal with them. And couldn't we get we get out since there no bars." Jason asked.

"Nope look there." Ratchet pointed at the top of the ceiling. Jason look and with good vision saw that there was invisible wall starting from the top.

"If you saw that then you know that we're trap. And about Delta Force I say we're way out of our league." Ratchet admitted. Jason had an invisible question mark on him.

"I have to agree we were taken captured in seconds and our worlds or galaxy is under attack by now." Sonic agreed.

"So your just gonna let them roam free in the universe without stopping them." Jason asked shocked. Although they don't want to admit it they were thinking about it.

"But by the way you told me of your stories you like saved worlds before and stop bad guys all the time right." Jason asked a bit down.

"Huh look we are heroes, but there are some things that even we have a limit too." Ratchet said.

"Yeah so we love to stop them, but after what happen to our worlds I'm kind of worried." Sonic said. Ratchet and Crash agreed.

"Well At least you guys have a world to go too. While I'm not sure that...that my world even survived and now I don't even know my friend is here either." Jason said having his head down. Clank saw and sense that he was worried and decided to support him.

"I believe that we should stop Delta Force and help Jason on his quest to his home world and save his friend." Clank announced. All four look at him. Jason look like he was feeling hope again.

"What! Clank we can't we got our own problems. And this is bigger then the both of us." Ratchet argued.

"Yes it is, but that never stop you now did it? Clank asked. Ratchet tried to think of an answer until.

"Yeah he's right. Why should this stop us from helping someone and trying to save the worlds right. I mean we done the impossible before so why not do it again." Sonic agreed so did Crash. Ratchet look at them for an moment then said.

"Alright I'll help as well. But until we get home is when we stop okay." Ratchet said.

"Agreed." Jason agreed. Then the guards came ready to bring them out. All five of them nodded and waited for the signal for them to come close then.

"NOW." Ratchet yelled.

Sonic rush to them knocking them out like an pinball with bowling pins. Crash spin so fast he knock them out in an row. Ratchet came to the closest person and swing his wrench bashing them in hand to hand combat. The two guards came to Jason he began punching one, while the other grab Jason from the back, But he elbow the guard in the side, then keep on punching the one guard in the stomach. The other guard tried to sneak behind Jason, but knew he was coming anyway and move to the side as the guard ram to his comrade. Ratchet came and finish them off then face Jason.

"You did great for the first time." Ratchet said.

"I learn it from my dad." Jason admit it.

"I see." Ratchet replied.

"Come on you two let's go we to get out and fast." Sonic said. They both nodded and they all left leaving the guards unconscious.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Bridge_

All three officers were returning from the invasion back to where there HQ is until.

"Sir we have an situation." A Soldier said.

"Report." General Guard demanded.

"The Prisoners have escape and once more there heading for the experiment lab where they were about to transported anyway." As the Soldier show a different screen with all of them running towards the lab that they didn't know about.

"Let them go there we will experiment on only one of them anyhow." General Guard said.

"Which one do you have in mind?" The Soldier asked. The general smiled as they soon were headed there.

* * *

Jason, Crash, Sonic, Ratchet and Clank were now in trouble. As more came they were outnumbered by 100 to 1 as more and more soldiers are coming they had no choice, but to run for it. Sonic tried to keep it on a slow pace so everyone can keep up. Laser shots were fired at them as they tried to escape Lucky Sonic knock them out fast enough for them to move quickly. Then turned on every corner until they heard footsteps coming from the front and back there was only one room open. They quickly got in to hide and shut the door then they found it was a lab that they were in now.

"Whoa! This place looks so high tech." Jason said.

"Yeah I can use some of this to build weapons." Ratchet commented. Jason look at him for a moment and asked.

"You build weapons?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I build them in order to help me save the universe." Ratchet said.

"Lombaxes Are know for great mechanics and technology." Clank stated.

"Wow I would like to see that. Our worlds would be nothing compare to other worlds if people weren't so arrogant." Jason said.

"What you mean Jason." Clank asked.

"I mean that our world thinks there is no life. Because our solar system doesn't have life that we think there's no life out there. And if anyone would think there is we be made fools of the world for thinking about it." Jason explained.

"Huh that is kind of arrogant, but sometimes people think that way just because they want to be safe." Ratchet replied.

"Well after this they'll think twice before they make that claim right." Sonic said.

"Right." Jason nodded in agreement.

* * *

But what they don't know was they were being watched.

"Is it ready." Major Gastoson asked.

"Yes it is." The soldier replied.

"Then prepare for the experiment." Major Gastoson ordered.

* * *

Gas started to come in. Sonic, Ratchet, Clank, Crash and Jason saw that they were trap as the door was reinforced by a shield the same that was in the cell. Sonic decided to run around in the room like a tornado to make the gas go away. Ratchet and Clank look for other exits only to find an air vent.

"Guys I know a way out up there." Ratchet pointed out. Jason saw he was running out of time and wanted to defend himself. Then saw an device on the lab table then grab it out of pure instinct.

* * *

In the Bridge the three officers weren't pleased with the turns of the events.

"Open the hatch. Throw them into deep space NOW." Commander Hill said. The soldier nodded and prepared to open the hatch.

* * *

Suddenly the floor open all five were in shock that the floor suddenly opened. The air pressure was sucking them straight down Sonic tried running on the wall, Ratchet tried to use Clank to slow down the falling rated, Crash tried to spin fast to slow his fall, but it was no use and apart from that they forgot that Jason was only human as they soon heard him yell. So they went after him falling what might be their doom.

"What's happening?" Jason shouted.

"We're being pulled into space." Ratchet replied.

"Oh man we're gonna die." Jason shouted.

"Not yet we aren't." Ratchet pointed his new gun down below and fired what look like a laser beam. A hole was made down below for them to escape in.

"Quick into the made-up hole." Ratchet yelled. So they dove towards it to safety.

* * *

"What's going on." General Guard demanded.

"SIR THEY BLASTED A HOLE IN A WALL AND ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THEIR ESCAPE." A soldier said.

"CLOSE THE HOLE AND REINFORCE THE WHOLE HATCH DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE." General Guard yelled.

* * *

Ratchet saw that the hole was closed by a metal doors. And aim the his new gun again and fired, but it was reinforced with the shield again. They running out of time as they came closer and closer to the end until.

BOOM

Ratchet manage to open the hole again. This time all five of them made it through as the wall was reinforced.

* * *

General Guard wasn't pleased with the results.

"Get me the captain of the Ship Sky Rider Number 94389." General Guard ordered as he had a talk with the captain of the ship.

* * *

Once they found there way through they manage to find the platform where the ships took off. It took them about 50 minutes to find it, but they manage now they must find a ship. One by one they climbed up from the floor and started to search for an ship. The only problem was it was empty?

"So where is everybody? Sonic asked.

"Don't know, but it can't be good." Ratchet said. everything was quiet until. There was some rumbling sounds.

"That doesn't sound good." Clank said. Soon the ship was rip apart by what look like a black hole! This scared them as there was no way to avoid a black hole for this was it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dark Sky Knight General Guard was pleased with the results.

"You could have blasted them to Kingdom Come." Said the captain. Who was in charged of Sky Rider Number 94389.

"I wanted to experiment our latest black hole weapon and it work well. We now can control the device to any shape and size whenever or where ever we want. And since our Gas experiment failed which we need work on yet. We'll have to go with this instead." General Guard said.

"Very well, but you will have to pay for an new ship got it. I don't know were my men will go since you evacuate everyone and decided to destroy the ship by a small black hole sir. " The captain demanded.

"Alright I will for now enjoy the show while it's still there." General Guard said. As the four officers were watching the whole ship being rip apart.

* * *

On the ship it was being rip apart piece by piece. Everyone was holding on until Crash slip and was falling towards the black hole.

"CRASH." They yelled. Sonic soon was slipping and let go as well.

"SONIC." They yelled again. Then Ratchet was slipping, Clank tried to rocket blast with all his might, but they fell towards the black hole as well.

"RATCHET, CLANK." Jason Yelled. Soon he too was falling in the black hole. He tried to hold on, but was suck in and it was it the heroes and the Human were dead.

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"What is it NOW." General Guard demanded.

"It's the black hole sir it seems instead of turning it into a destructive weapon, we might of transported them to another location." The soldier said.

"WHAT! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE WE MADEE IT TO BE A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION. THEY SHOULD BE DIED." General Guard demanded an explanation.

"Well it just happen so it might be possible that there alive somewhere." The soldier said. The General thought it over and decided.

"Very well we'll just let it go for now. If it's possible for them to survive then we will hunt them down and kill them if we have too." General Guard said.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another world_

A world is being invaded by Delta force called **Looney Tunes. **Where Bugs and Daffy had been running for there lives from laser blast from Delta Soldiers.

"HELP SAVE ME PAL SAVE ME HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP." Daffy yelled his head off.

"Um Daffy you do realize that we're being chase by the same ones right." Bugs said.

"OOOOH well back to screaming. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Daffy was screaming his head off once more until they met Bugs past enemies and friends.

"Bugs go ahead of us we'll cover for you." Elmer Fudd said.

"That's right yer critter leave them varmints to us." Yosemite Sam agreed.

"But eh what about you guys." Bugs asked.

"Oh don't worry we'll give them a fight they'll never forget." Marvin the Martian said.

"You tell them guys(Well it was nice knowing them)." Daffy said some to himself.

"Give them your best shot." Bugs said.

"Ah shuck that is nice Hahahahahaha. Now go to Marvin's ship it'll take you somewhere away from here." Elmer Fudd said. Bugs nodded then Bugs and Daffy ran off to the ship as fast as they can.

"Well it's been nice knowing yer feller." Yosemite Sam said. Everyone nodded.

"I do agree, but now the time for action and to defeat the enemy." Marvin the Martian said.

"Right so let's get them." Elmer loaded his gun while everyone else got ready for the battle.

* * *

Bugs and Daffy made it to the ship, but so did someone else. He was part of the Delta Force name **Togan Kong.**

"Nooooooohohohoh. We're doom, doom I tell you WAHAHAHAHAHAAH." Daffy said crying.

"Relax Daffy if we out smart him then we can get to the ship." Bugs said.

"Hey are you two Bugs and Daffy." Togan asked. They look at him and nodded.

"Then I have something for you." Togan tossed three hats, but they weren't ordinary hats they were Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Marvin the Martian's hats. Each had some Cartoon blood here and there. Bugs and Daffy were shock at this as they were surprise as to how he got them. Bugs was first to asked.

"What did you do to them." he asked.

"What I did to them? Isn't obvious...I killed them." Togan said with and evil grin. Daffy and Bugs went pale at this, but Bugs went on and said.

"But there just cartoons they can't be killed and WHY WOULD YOU KILL THEM." Bugs almost shouted.

"Why cause I feel like it and cause there our enemy who resist us Delta Force. And besides I would think you would benefit by getting rid of the enemies that made you mad, annoyed, or just because you feel like it. Who knows maybe I can get rid of the stupid Duck as well just to get rid of your annoyance." Togan said with and laugh. Bugs was now furious as he never felt this way before he even had his hand balled in a fist cracking. Daffy knew Bugs for an long time and never had he seen him like this before until now.

"Now I do believe if I get the duck then not only I have a roast duck, I also get a roast pig." Togan said. This made Bugs snap as he got his carrot that made a snapping sound.

"Okay buster now that you cross the line...THIS MEANS WAR." Bugs carrot turned into a samurai blade with an carrot handle then charge. But just as he made contact with him, Togan caught the blade with the tip of the finger.

"Is that your best shot, let me show you mine." Togan balled his left fist and punch Bugs right on the gut sending him flying. Daffy was to scared to fight he didn't know what to do.

"What do I do, What would Duck Dodgers do." Daffy thought long and hard until he saw Togan right in front of him.

"Say your last words Duck." Togan raised his fist and slam on the ground where Daffy was creating a impact like creator without the hole. However Bugs came in time to protect Daffy from the attack with his sword and was still busted up from the attack.

"Daffy get out of here now." Bugs said.

"But Bugs pal your hurt." Daffy said in concern.

"I'll be fine just go." Bugs was grab by the throat as Togan was prepared for the next attack.

"This is to easy I knew you tunes were weak and weren't worth living, for that I will erase you from existence." Togan was about to attack when.

POW

An uppercut was delivered under his chin sending him flying up then down on the in front of the ship. Togan look for who dare interfere only to see Daffy change into a costume.

"I won't let you hurt my pal for as long as I'm around I will save the galaxy and worlds by the name of Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century." Duck Dodgers said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Togan said while laughing.

"I'm not joking around for you will not harm my fellow citizens while I will stop you and your evil schemes and save our world from your tyranny that is known as Delta Force. DUCK DODGERS TO THE RECUSE." Duck Dodgers charge at Togan with his fist in front of him, While Togan was about to punch duck Dodgers. Both attack collided and somehow Togan was sent back skidding on the ground. Duck Dodgers then ran up and started to punch Togan on the gut, then the chest, and the head. Bugs and Togan were shock at how quickly Daffy change from a coward to a super hero just like that. Togan had enough and went for a very strong attack like before by jumping back, had his left arm back, then throw his arm over his head about to slam on Duck Dodgers. But Bugs caught it with his carrot blade as Duck Dodgers punch Togan hard right in the gut. Togan was on his knees, but was about to get up again just in time for reinforcements of Delta Force.

"Daffy we need to get out of here now." Bugs said as he drag Duck Dodgers now back to Daffy as he gets on the ship Delta Force was about to fire when.

BRZOOM

The ship zoomed like faster then an space ship had ever made into space as they made there escape.

On the ship Bugs and Daffy tried to think of an plan of what to do next.

"So now what oh fearless leader." Daffy asked.

"Now we head to whatever world we go." Bugs replied, "From here on we're on our own pal." Bugs said. As they traveled further into space.

* * *

Jason was waking up from his unconscious and found that the others were awake as well. they were inside a white room with one door way out.

"Where are we?" Jason asked.

"We don't know, but we do know that we're held prisoner until we are further questioning." Clank explained.

"Questioning! For what." Jason shouted then the door open as five people came in they all were wearing the same suit in different shape and size. Then one of them walk towards Jason and was imitating right now.

"Well I see you sleep cozy. CAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO GET SENT THROUGH THE SAME BLACK HOEL TO THE PLACE YOU WERE IN BEFORE YOU GOT HERE." The one Human yelled.

"Now commander I'm sure there is a good explanation for this cause there is no possible way they could have cause it. I mean I'm pretty sure they didn't or they did or something..." The light blue woman said.

"Um maybe this was an misunderstanding I mean they were unconscious when we found them." The red big guy said.

"Now easy we first need to understand that it this was an misunderstanding cause I mean really do they look like they can harm a fly." The robot said.

"No we're not taking any chances with this cause if this is one of Evil Emperor Zurg tricks. Then we need to question them NOW." The last one said.

"Zip it we're not taking chances on an guess. Since that black hole instant things got complicated. Now tell me boy what are you and your friends and spill it or there be kiester in the next cell for crimes against galactic Alliance and Star Command." He shouted. Jason look paled now knowing he could be thrown to jail or worse. So Clank step up to speak for them.

"Excuse sir." The man look down to see a tiny robot talking to him.

"I believe this is a miss understanding. And Jason here is only human not old enough to cause damage to anything." Clank explained.

"He's right we may just met him, but we wouldn't do anything to harm your Galactic Alliance or Star Command." Ratchet replied.

"Yeah we just as much a victim as you guys are." Sonic said.

"That's right." Jason finally spoke. He look at them long and hard and decided to let it go for now.

"Alright I'll let you off the hook for now, but if you cause any trouble I send you to the next super nova in an heart beat. Buzz you and your team are in charge of keeping an eye on them." he said.

"Yes Commander Nebula." Buzz said. As the commander left they introduce themselves.

"Well since you'll be with us I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Buzz lightyear Space Ranger." Buzz said.

"Ranger Mira Nova reporting." Mira said.

"Hi I'm Booster Sinclair Munchapper, but they call me booster." Booster said.

"Hey I'm XR. The Experimental Ranger listen if you need anything or an autograph come to me when you need it." XR said.

"Now we don't know you so I like to know your names." Buzz asked.

"Ratchet."

"Clank."

"Sonic."

"Jason and the other guy in orange is Crash." Jason said.

"Okay now then since your be with us we'll be going to..." Buzz was interrupted by the sounds of an alarm.

"_Attention Trade world is under attack by an unknown fleet. This is not an drill I repeat this is not an drill." _Nebula shouted through the speakers.

"Wait what kind of fleet is it." Jason asked.

"According to the scans they are a red ship with an DF marking on them." Buzz said.

"DF no they couldn't have." Jason said in fear.

"Looks like they got here to find us." Ratchet stated.

"Wait what you mean to find you guys." Mira asked.

"We'll explain later come on we need to go now." Jason ordered as Ratchet, Clank, Sonic, And Crash followed. buzz wanted to say something, but found nothing to say and follow them with his team.

**World 1 or Galaxy: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command**

Once buzz took the lead they ran towards Buzz's ship number 42. Once everyone was on aboard they talk a bit about there adventures while Jason felt awkward about being the only one without an adventure story to tell. Mira saw this and asked a different question.

"So how you guys meet anyway." Mira asked.

"Well we were trap in a cell when we were capture. And that is how we meet each other." Clank said.

"You know, now that you mention it I'm kind of curious how did we survive the black hole and all." Jason wondered. The others look at him for a moment and realize the question itself. From Team Lightyear point of view that mean they don't know how they survived.

"You mean you don't know how you got here." Booster asked. Jason shake his head.

"Well that means you guys are innocent and we don't have to report you to Star Command every second then." XR said.

"Glad to know." Jason replied. They soon were in sight of the Trade World. But once they got there they were greeted by 23 red ships with purple marking and a Z on them next to DF.

"Zurg I should've known." Buzz said.

"Buzz I'm getting a funny energy reading from those ships." Booster said.

"Let me see, It looks like there are people there inside the ships disappearing from the ships." XR explained.

"Disappearing that would mean they must have found some way to transport people to the surface planet without ships on aboard." Ratchet replied.

"But wait how they manage to do that last time that happen Me, Booster, and XR were stuck together." Mira said.

"Then I guess we better go down there and help." Jason said.

"Now hold on what makes you think we let you go down there by yourself or anyone by that matter." Buzz asked.

"Because I feel responsible for why there here, also because it involve me too cause if I don't fight then I'm no better then the people who ignore the outside world. Plus if I can somehow fight then I will be able to get to my world again. And I'm not alone I got these guys to help me as well." Jason said. Buzz thought for a moment then said.

"Alright I'll let you guys go, but first Jason come with me for a moment. Buzz asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Trade World_

The attack was led by two people and a group. One name Evil Emperor Zurg, the other name Warp Darkmatter, and a group of three called **N.E.O.** which it stands for **Nightmares** **Eternal Order. **

The first person had a wizard appearance name** Dream Maker. **The second one was tall with long arms as long as his body name **Night Caller. **The third had an gas mask and wore heavy thick armor on with four long heavy guns attach, two on his sides, other two on his shoulders name **Sleep Blaster. **They all had red uniform suits matching the army.

"This is the best fun I ever have and the best part Buzz Lightyear won't be able to stop me." Zurg said.

"That's what you said last time and the time before what makes this different from all those times." Warp asked sarcastically.

"Because I got what no one has, an army of millions more trained then my hornets. Although I must admit they put my hornets to shame." Zurg said.

"So Then do you not like our army out matching yours then." Said a voice then came a man who was in charge of the army who was in charge of the attack.

"Ah no I mean I do like your army it's just that well I kind of embarrassed that I couldn't done this on my own. You know ruling the galaxy isn't so easy and what not." Zurg said.

"That I can agree, but I will also inform you that we only do this if you share some of the galaxy to us as well." The man said.

"By the way I never got your name I figured you would tell me, but you never said anything." Zurg asked.

"**Copyman." **Copyman said.

"Copyman that sounds like a lame name." Warp replied.

"Well if you fight me, You wish you didn't think that." He said. Copyman soon got an report came from a soldier on board the red ship through the link on the ear piece.

"Report." Copyman demanded.

"Sir there are space ranger star cursers out there and ready for an attack should we proceed for an counterattack." The soldier asked.

"No let them attack us first and send what remains of the soldiers out to the defend the ship." Copyman ordered.

"Yes sir right away." The soldier responded.

"So your just gonna let them stand there until we finish here is what your expecting." Warp asked.

"Yes by showing our might and our technology they should stand down and wait for us to make a move on them. And if that's not the case then we will counterstrike them instead." Copyman explained. So they continue to walk along as the soldiers continue the raid on Trade World.

* * *

Jason was flying in a space ranger suit with Ratchet, Clank, Sonic, and Crash. With them was Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR who were keeping them company since they still want to keep an eye on them and that they didn't know how to fly a Space Ranger Suit. They were keeping it a low profile to make sure the ships didn't detect them. Once they got to Trade World they search if there was anything on the world. All they saw was debris and chunks if rumble everywhere it was deserted.

"So where is all the people and the soldiers." Jason asked.

"Hmm my scanners shows that there's some same readings from before on the ship." Buzz said.

"So if that's the case then we go that way." Ratchet asked.

"Then what are we doing standing around for let's go." Sonic said needing to go fast.

"lead the way Buzz." Clank said. Buzz's team lead the other group along the path as they headed towards their destination.

* * *

While that was going on Copyman had been busy getting the soldiers ready.

"Ah where you going with all these men of yours anyway." Zurg asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just going on an hunt for some things here and there. You can come along if you want." Copyman said.

"Hmm I much like to see more of this, but I'm kind of interested on what your doing. Cause I'm sure it would lead to something evil." Zurg admitted.

"Alright then men let's go." The soldiers marched in single file while in search of something.

* * *

For Buzz's team and the group it was getting creepy. Soon they came to the place were the signal was at only to find it was an device was there.

"Okay so why did it lead us to this?" Jason asked.

"Cause I lead you guys here." Said a voice. Soon Buzz's team and the group were surrounded by an army of hornets and soldiers of Delta Force.

"Great! It was an trap, perfect." Ratchet said.

"So it was you guys think that you can beat us right." Asked a man who came out of hiding, "Wrong if you think that you put a stop to our plans then you got another thing coming."

"Lightyear how good of you to join us." Came Zurg with Warp who was waiting you them with their army.

"Who are you and why you attack Trade World by joining with Zurg." Buzz demanded.

"Me! Well I'm one as you call it, the bad guys and my name is Copyman." Copyman said.

"So your responsible for the attack on this world." Buzz asked.

"Yeah I am. And I like you to meet a team who's going to eliminate you all." Copyman said. As the three people came and showed themselves to them.

"Meet N.E.O. also known as Nightmares Eternal Order." Copyman said.

"Nightmares Eternal Order." Booster asked himself.

"Sounds like a lame band rock star if you asked me." XR said.

"Heh they don't look so tough." Sonic replied.

"Really then why don't you fight them then." Copyman asked. They didn't waste time firing at the enemy. As Ratchet got out his second weapon that fired like a blaster, Sonic rush over to attack them, Crash spin around then dash at them, While Buzz's team fired there laser from their left arm, same with Jason who learn how to fire one from the space ranger suit. But all it took was one hit and there out. Buzz's team and the group saw they were in a crowd being cheered at by everyone.

"What! What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Why don't you know we won and now we're celebrating." Clank said. And for some reason Jason and the rest of them were celebrating as well.

* * *

"GUYS! WAKE UP YOU NEED TO FIGHT BACK." XR yelled.

"Ratchet, Sonic, Crash, Jason you need to wake up." Clank shouted. For in reality they were asleep in no time flat.

"It's no use. They fell to the spell of the N.E.O they can't wake up." Copyman said. Clank and XR were struggling while Zurg was laughing his butt off.

"Ahahahaha! I can't believe it they were defeated so easily just like that." Zurg said while laughing.

"Well I'll admit that was to easy. Maybe you guys could give me something like that you know like a power boost or something." Warp said.

"Sure we can do that, but that mean you had to join us then." Copyman replied.

"Nope he's with me right now, so as long as I'm the Evil Emperor around here I get to decided if he gets a power up or not. Zurg argued. Warp sneered a bit from not getting what he wants.

XR and Clank saw this was there chance if any and then activated there rockets. They flew to the closes person around and it happen to be Jason and pick him up. They dodge every laser thrown at them then headed towards space while the hornets and soldier fired their lasers.

"Huh they got away. That was unexpected." Copyman said.

"Hey aren't you going after them." Warp asked demandingly.

"Nope cause where there going is where we will make our next invasion begins." Copyman said.

"Wait we're attacking capital Planet already I thought we needed to wait a bit." Zurg asked.

"Nope we can attack now since we have the one element they don't have." Copyman pointed to the unconscious Buzz.

"Which also means we can send the real enforcers." Copyman snap his fingers and a new group came with red cloaks on.

"Meet the **Six Lethal Weapons **each with their own deadly weapon of choice." Copyman said.

"OOOO I love it when you show me new group of evil they make it so deadly as you pronounce them." Zurg said in excitement.

"Then let introduce you to them personally in order. Each name represents a weapon they use, first one **Whip**, Second **Saw Blade**, then **Spear**, another is **Disc** **Thrower**, one is **Gun Sucker**, and last** Iron Ball**." Copyman finish. Then they revealed themselves as they were in the same suits as the soldiers only they had X shape visor on their helmets.

"So these are the ones who will help capture Capital Planet hmm. By the way what's a gun sucker?" Zurg asked.

"Glad you asked." Copyman snap his fingers then gun sucker brought out his long large gun, and pulled a trigger to release an red energy blast that absorb an bolder into nothing, then release the trigger to stop the gun.

"Whoa nice so where did it go?" Warp asked.

"The container on his back is what keep it stabilize the matter then turns it into smaller particles until theirs nothing." Copyman explained.

"So in an long run it turns something into nothing." Warp sums it up.

"Yep." Copyman replied.

"So now that's settle let's attack Capital Planet now." Zurg said.

"Right N.E.O. you may go and do other missions if their is any." They bowed and left the scene.

"Guess they won't be joining us huh." Warp asked.

"Sorry they got other missions you know for helping taking over the universe and all." Copyman said.

"Yes that can be hard can it well on to business." Then all three and the Six Lethal Weapons left with their armies to their ships and were preparing for the attack.

* * *

Jason woke up from the illusion of sleep and found he was in sick bay again with only Clank was there.

"Clank where is everyone." Jason asked scared.

"They took them." Clank said sadly.

"WHAT HOW I THOUGHT." Jason almost yelled.

"When we about to attack them you all stop and went to sleep. XR and I were the only ones weren't effected by their powers. While the rest are now their prisoners and we're the only ones left who made it out of there along with the other rangers." Clank said worried. Jason look down for a while until Commander Nebula came in with XR from reporting what happen.

"Son from what I understand they took most of Buzz's team and yours as prisoners luckily XR and Clank manage to save you. But for the rest of the battle I want you to stay away from the fight got it." Nebula ordered.

"What, but commander." Jason protest.

"How old are you." Nebula asked.

"13." Jason answered.

"I thought so listen your to young for this and you shouldn't be here I understand that. So that's why once this is over you'll be sent home one way or another. The LGM's will help you solve the matter once this is over, but for now wait with the LGM's and stay there along with Clank." Nebula explained as this got Clank's attention now.

"I know you two want to help, but in this state you'll just be in the way. So do yourself a favor and stay here for now until the battle is over." Nebula said.

"But Commander." Both shouted.

"No, buts this is a full scale war going on here and your not part of it. Ever since these new people show up things got out of hand and now it's time for us to fight back. For the fleet is heading towards Capital planet and it's making their final assault so we must make our stand along with the other worlds of the Galactic Alliance that join us in the fight on Capital Planet. Even if we have to fight this battle without Buzz we must win this fight without him for we rely on Buzz for long enough time for us to make our stand." Nebula said. Jason was worried that this might get out of hand. But then Nebula put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Son I know your worried, but this is for your own good so for now go with the LGM's and wait there that's an order." Nebula walk out and said. "XR you are in charge of taking them to the LGM's and guarding them as well."

"No sweat I will keep an I on them like a hawk and make that they'll...? WHAT! You mean I can't help fight this war either. Oh come on." XR complained.

"Look XR I need you to keep an eye on them incase they do something so they won't get into trouble." Nebula said. XR was thinking for a long moment until.

"Alright pop I'll do that." XR said finally agreeing.

"Good now go and get going." They went leaving the sick bay and to the LGM's.

* * *

Meanwhile on one Sky Rider ship where they invaded Looney Tunes. There were prisoners of all kinds of Looney Tunes guarded by the leader of the invader of the world and whole ship Togan Kong. He was furious from his battle and the captain of the ship keep his distance while on the look out on the prisoners. But little did they know Marvin the Martian was working on his escape plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in another one of the 23 ships commanded by Copyman and Zurg. There were prisoners that were being held under tight surveillance Buzz, Mira, Booster, Ratchet, Sonic, and Crash. they woke up now knowing they were caught in an illusion and were made prisoners by Copyman and Zurg.

"So what do we do Buzz." Booster asked very nervous.

"Don't worry rangers and cadets we'll we find our way out of here somehow and Stop Zurg's evil plan and end this battle." Buzz said.

"Um Buzz not to be a downer on this, but there's a few problem with that plan." Ratchet said.

"What's that Ratchet." Buzz asked.

"Well one we're stuck in tight security, two even if we stop Zurg these guys won't stop because they have enough fire power to take over a world with only one ship, and three there's somebody who's trying to take over the universe, but we just don't know who that is." Ratchet said.

"Yeah I actually have to agree if they can do this in less then a day maybe half a day then something out there beyond this galaxy is causing these attacks and taking over them, but we just don't know who yet." Mira said.

"So in a way we're really dealing with something that has enough forces to try and take over a couple of galaxies or few worlds in enough time then move on to the next galaxies or worlds." Sonic concluded.

"So if they had enough bad guys to take over the galaxy or worlds then why didn't they do it sooner?" Booster asked.

"Hmm good question Booster, if they had enough fire and man power for this full scale assault then why not back then and why now." Buzz said in thought now trying to put the mystery puzzle together to solve the riddle.

"Lightyear how good to see you." Zurg said entering the prison cells.

"Zurg." Buzz said.

"Hmm I see your wondering why they didn't attack the whole galaxies back then and why now of all times. Well I can say I am confused as of you too that is until I joined there group." Zurg said.

"Join there group why would you...?"

"Now don't interrupt Buzz boy. Anyway I heard they were recruiting villains from all different Worlds, galaxies and universes to ensure that if they lose some people they could have some strong leaders to lead there armies. And it turns out I happen to be one of those leaders they selected hahahahaha. Zurg laugh.

"What fools thinking they can recruit me Evil Emperor Zurg into there force well I join on my own terms. But I do admit there armies are way better then I imagine way better then my own. And with there powers I will be able to control the galaxy in no time flat not even you Buzz Lightyear can stop me. So enjoy the sweet freedom while you can cause once capital Planet is my and there's we will rule the galaxy and the universe." Zurg said as he then laugh while leaving the room.

* * *

Zurg came back to the Bridge and saw Capital Planet in sight with Copyman and the captain of the ship.

"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS WE'RE GOING TO BATTLE." Copyman yelled. The soldiers got ready for battle and prepared for the fight.

"This will be a day to remember Zurg for you will go into history." Copyman said as the battle was about to commence.

* * *

Meanwhile Bugs and Daffy were flying to get away from the Sky Rider ship where the Looney Tunes were held captive and prisoners while Bugs and Daffy were running from it before they get blasted into space.

"Now what do we do." Daffy shouted.

"Clam down I'm trying to drive here." Bugs replied. As they keep on flying trying to out run the ship they notice the gauge was low on fuel and they were losing power by the moment.

"Ah we're going to die." Daffy yelled as they tried there best to out maneuver the Sky Rider of Delta Force.

* * *

_Meanwhile in star command_

Jason with Clank and XR were heading towards the LGM's as they headed towards that direction they heard exploding sounds and alarm went off. They saw everyone running and preparing for battle as they were getting ready for the fight of an life time.

"Well looks like the battle has began." Jason said.

"Indeed and we're missing out on it." Clank agreed.

"Plus our friends are captured in one of the ships and who knows what else is happening." XR replied. They look around for a while then Jason said.

"So do you feel like going into space." Jason asked.

"I do believe I really feel the need to." Clank answered.

"And if your going then so am I then." XR said. They nodded in agreement and ran into another direction to the shuttle bay where the star cruisers were.

* * *

Meanwhile Crhan was in an meeting with an another group of people with white screens showing no images except a voice through them of an unknown group.

"Status report Crhan." One voice asked.

"Sir Cronas has made his move and we haven't found him yet." Crhan said.

"So it has began, of all the times to do it especially when we don't have enough forces to strike him down and let the true leader to lead Delta Force." The voice said.

" Do not worry if it comes down to it we will send the other one to deal with him in no time." Crhan said.

"Very well I will leave it to you then." The voice said as the rest of the screens went blank as Crhan went back to his duties before saying.

"And once I have he awakens I will lead by his side and control Delta Force with an iron fist. And then get rid of the rest of the fools then." Crhan said as he then went back to his work once more.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battle around Capital Planet there was exploding sounds, laser sounds, and crashing sounds for it was a war zone that nobody wants to be part of it. Commander Nebula didn't look like it, but he was worried for he had never seen this kind of battle in all his years for if this was the end then he sure was going to give then one heck of an fight.

Same can be said for Zurg and Warp for this was an battle that in all there years they had never experience something like this before. They done terrible things, but nothing was compared to this there were rangers being blasted away by soldiers on what they call **Spaceboard Troopers** that ride what look like hover boards, but ride in space. And there were few that were taken out by the space rangers as well. But one after the other, the number of rangers were decreasing and both sides knew it.

* * *

**Well what you think ,like I said it was an long shot and I hope you didn't skim through some of it cause this is about 10,000 words for an chapter. So anyway please review your thoughts and concerns on this cause I really need them. I'm just starting a new story and I'm hoping this is an improvement from the last ones I tried to do. So thanks for reading and stay tune for more exciting chapters with better worlds to select. And I'll be honest I'm not restricting myself on this one. So if you have any Anime/Manga, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Movies, or TV shows you like to see even if it's horror I will do it, but only to keep it rated T not M so please choose wisely. From here on out the worlds will be random no matter what. And the chapters will be about 10,000 words each so expect long chapters and long story.**

**20913**

**9/16/13**

**signing out**


	2. Uncontrolled Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Looney Tunes, Ratchet and Clank Series, Sonic Series, Crash Bandicoot Series or anything except OC's.**

* * *

** Uncontrolled Beast**

The attack on Star Command was going well for Delta Force. For even if the Space Rangers can take out one of the Delta Force soldiers another shows up to take out a Ranger wounding it and capturing them in Zurgs orders. The flyers known as Spaceboard Troopers are skilled with their boards as they acted like there surfing, snowboarding, or skating in space. Plus they were much faster reflexes then the Space Rangers in jet packs and Commander Nebula knows it.

"Hmm how could have this happen." Commander Nebula said. As the battle rage on little did he knew that things were about to get heck it.

"Commander Nebula we have an emergency. Somehow the enemy has infiltrated star command." Said a space ranger.

"Alright then get some people in here and defend Star Command now." Nebula ordered. Now with things as it is they have no choice, but to defend Star Command inside.

* * *

With Jason, Clank, and XR they were running towards the armory to prepare for an possible war. Jason wanted to know were the weapons were so XR lead them ahead to get to the weapons vault.

"So XR. How did you become a space ranger." Jason asked.

"Well let's say the LGM's built me to be Buzz's partner at first then after Zurg tried to rule the galaxy by stealing the Uni-mind." XR explained.

"Uni-mind?" Jason asked.

"it's a big round orange-green ball that looks like a Saturn. It helps the LGM's be one with there mind link and let me tell you they think and feel as one." XR said.

"Huh must be a pain if you think and feel as one." Jason added.

"Well anyway I first start as Buzz's new partner as a regular robot, but then we lost the Uni-mind and I was blown to pieces. After that the LGM's fix me up to what I am now and after some thing happen here and there Star Command was under control of the Uni-mind afterwards. So with me, Buzz's, Booster, and Mira we attack Zurg's home world and did get the Uni-mind back after Buzz's admit he needed us to help him against Zurg." XR explain further.

"And why would he have to admit he needed a partner when you were his partner?" Clank asked.

"Cause at first he didn't want a partner. Cause if someone were around him, Buzz feared he lose another partner again." XR explained, " But luckily he admit he needed us and we save the galaxy afterwards."

"That's good to know. For no one should go alone without their partners or friends." Clank said in experience.

"Yeah I'm wondering how Tim is." Jason asked himself.

"Tim?" XR wondered.

"Yeah a friend of mine. We were captured together I was knock out cold then found him nowhere in sight. I hope he's okay along with the world." Jason said worried.

"Don't worry we'll find your friend and get you home somehow." Clank said.

"Right now we got to save Star Command from these guys and Capital Planet as well." XR said. So they ran as fast they could until.

BOOM

Delta Soldiers came in around the corner from the hallway about three of them. Just when they were about to fire, laser shots came from behind them some of the space ranger came to stop them so two soldiers turned to fire at the space rangers while one soldier fired at Jason, Clank, and XR.

"Quick XR give Jason a gun." Clank ordered. XR didn't have time to think as the soldier was about to fire. XR toss the gun at Jason, just as the soldier fired at XR with three laser shots each per second making him turned into pieces. Jason then fired the laser gun and took three shots at the soldier and was about to fire the fourth, but the soldier was already firing back by the third shot. Jason duck by instinct and fired two more shots to hit the leg then aim at the chest with two more shots taking the soldier down. The other two turned their heads only to be shot by the space rangers from the front.

"Whoa nice moves, but need to work on your aim a bit better." XR said with his body parts still scattered. Then the two space rangers came from shooting the soldiers.

"Nice moves man, but you need to work on your aim a bit better." One Space Ranger said.

"Yeah I know." Jaosn said.

"Hey XR are you okay." The second one asked.

"Oh I'm just hey wait a minute your..."

"Yeah I'm Petra Hammerhold and this is my Boyfriend Plasma Boy." She said.

"Hey it's been a while XR man." Plasma boy said.

"Well I say you two had been doing fine yourself since I'm the only one in pieces." XR said.

"Yep we ought to put you back together." Petra said.

"So who's the kid." Plasma Boy asked.

"I'm Jason and this is Clank the little guy here." Jason said.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Clank said.

"Nice to meet you too." Petra said.

"So what happen to Buzz and the rest of the team." Plasma Boy asked.

"They got captured by Zurg and Delta Force when we were on a mission." Clank said.

"Whoa! Not cool man. So then we're going to recuse them right. Plasma Boy said.

"Indeed we're going after we get some weapons first." Clank explained.

"Then we'll lead the way while you guys cover our backs." Petra said.

"Right got it." XR said as he was put back together. So XR gave Jason another blaster to assure that he can fight back.

* * *

Bugs and Daffy were still flying in the ship for there lives as they were soon running out of gas.

"Bugy ol pal if you don't mind DRIVE FASTER." Daffy said panicking like state.

"I'm trying, but we're running out of gas." Bugs shouted. Soon they were running low on fuel, but they needed more time to escape.

* * *

Marvin the Martin manage to escape his cell, But the guards came at him as if an invisible alarm went off in there helmets which it actually did. Marvin then fired his disintegrated ray gun at them one by one. Although he should've been taken down by now Marvin manage to build an invisible shield around him for protection. Marvin then work his way up towards the bridge as many soldiers were in his way. Soon he was surrounded by the soldiers from all sides in one room which didn't look good at all.

* * *

Bugs then hit the breaks and pulled out a needle from the ship and scratch the side of the Sky Rider.

* * *

Inside the ship the delta Soldiers were covering their ears as the ship was being scratch making noise. Marvin had ear plugs on as he walk by them towards the bridge. All the while disintegrating them at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile Togan Kong was in command center of the ship other then the captain in charge. Togan was about to blast the ship where Bugs and Daffy were until.

"Sir we have one of the prisoners escaping he's on his way here to the bridge." A soldier said.

"What of the other prisoners are they still in the cells." Togan asked.

"Yes they are and it seems according to the other soldiers he somehow melted the D-Shield." The soldier said.

"Captain take command I have to deal with something." Togan said.

"As you wish sir." The captain said.

"Alright use an tracker beam and bring the ship over now." The captain ordered as the ship was soon in reach.

* * *

Bugs tried as hard as he might to put it in full throttle, but just as Bugs and Daffy thought they out smarted them and were about to gain more speed. A tracker beam cought them as they were about to be brought in. The Tracker Beam sent them towards the deck where the soldiers were waiting, but.

BOOM

An explosion was heard among them. Bugs didn't waste time and sent the ship to the emergency button which activated the warp drive into the unknown.

* * *

Marvin was messing with the wires as they were rearrange until. Togan Kong came with an scowl on his face and punch the Martin out before Marvin could do anything.

"You maybe smart enough to delay your friends escape. But you don't have the strength to take us on Martin." Togan said.

"Sir this is captain of the ship calling." The captain said.

"Go on." Togan responded.

"We lost the two on the ship they made there escape as soon the Tracker Beam was down they went to wrap drive." The captain said.

"Hmm Very well we will have to pursuit them later, but first where are they heading." Togan asked.

"There heading for where Copyman is attacking the galaxy right now." The captain said. Togan smiled as he knew where there heading.

"Looks like Copyman will have his hands full on this one. Soldiers let's move to the next coordinates." Togan ordered.

"Yes sir." The captain said. Soon they went to an different direction and headed there through an Red portal they created in space. Once through they vanish and so did the portal.

* * *

Buzz, Mira, Booster, Sonic, Crash, and Ratchet were in an jam since the three were in the cell again. But they plan on escaping as soon as there ready. So they waited for one of the guards to sleep and then they made there move.

"UUUUUHHHHGGGGGGG. OOOOOHHHHHHH. AAAAAAHHHHHHH." Ratchet was making noises as he was holding his stomach like he eat something. Then a soldier woke up to see this even if the helmet covered there faces. Then the soldier walk towards the cage with his gun at ready.

"Hey what's going on here." The soldier asked demanding.

"Oh good your wake please you need to get him out he's got a stomach ach please you need to help him." Mira said pleading.

"Huh yea right like I would fall for that tri...!?" Just as he said that Ratchet actually throw up on the floor a bit. The soldier was convince from this and open the cell by putting an hand on the D-shield as they call it, then the shield scan his body for identification and the D-shield open. The soldier was about to walk up to Ratchet until.

BOW

"UGRH." Said the soldier as he fell from an hard kick to the stomach then sent back about few feet by Mira.

"Wow that actually work." Mira said.

"Yeah just we don't really need to make it real so next time one of you do it." Ratchet said as he actually eat something bad for his stomach.

"Alright people let's fight us some evil." Buzz said. So they took the gun away from the soldier and sent him in the cell, then they made there escape from there.

* * *

Zurg, Warp and Copyman were enjoying the show as they were watching the battle taking place.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Ah this is the most fun in years. I would never imagine that we would take on Capital Planet so early after conquering some worlds." Zurg said.

"Yes it was so we can measure the threat level on this galaxy. So now we know what the threat is we can attack it easily." Copyman said.

"Threat level you mean you were measuring how much a threat they are." Warp asked.

"Yes for when we measure the threat level we make sure there either a 5 or an 1 for which Armada Fleet to handle the situation." Copyman said.

"Wait you mean there's more Armada Fleets out there then the Sky Riders." Zurg asked who caught on the conversation.

"Yeah for each location we go to. We measure the threat of the World, Galaxy, Or Universe to see if there a threat to us. Like for us we're a Number 5 Armada Fleet then we measure the threat by how many ships we need to conquer the World, Galaxy, Or Universe and go from there." Copyman explained.

"So a Number 5 Armada Fleet would mean we're not that much of an threat would it." Warp replied understanding the situation.

"Don't worry your still a threat considering we had 23 ships to deal the situation at hand so in a way the Galaxy is still dangerous to us." Copyman said.

"Hmm so what would happen is you were to send the whole Armada Fleet at us." Zurg said now curious.

"Believe me you don't want that. All I can say is that if you were that much of an threat you would deal with 90,000,000,000 soldiers and 100,000 ships at once." Copyman said serious. Zurg look scared for an moment now knowing that information. For if they were in that position the Galaxy would be in danger by then.

"Well ah you won't have to worry about that for as long as I'm around the Galaxy will be conquer easily then." Zurg said.

"And we appreciated that you made this easily for us to conquer the Galaxy easily." Copyman said thanking Zurg. Zurg was now in thought as to what has he got himself into now.

* * *

Jason, XR, Clank, Petra, and Plasma Boy ran through the halls as they continue their trip to the weapons vault. Petra and Plasma Boy shot lasers at the incoming Delta Soldiers while Jason and XR covered their backs. The Soldiers were everywhere they turned, but Jason was getting better at aiming at his targets. Just as they came near the weapons vault an army of soldiers came around the corner as they swarm the halls surrounding them.

"Drop your weapons NOW." A Soldier said. They had no choice, but to do as they were told. Just as the weapons were down they were in energy cuffs then were transported to the ship.

* * *

Buzz, Mira, Booster, Sonic, Crash, and Ratchet work there way into the command center of the ship. Ratchet shoot at the soldiers with his two weapons, blaster and laser beam, Sonic spin dash and Spin attack at them, Crash spin around like a tornado all over the place knocking soldiers in his path. While Buzz, Mira, and Booster were following behind. Soon they made there way towards the command center of the ship some of the soldiers got in the way as they were fighting back. 20 soldiers came out as they were near the command center. Sonic spin attack head on while Ratchet fired at the soldiers with the blaster, and Crash jump spin around attacking them from above. As soon as they finish the soldiers they move on into the final door to the command center.

* * *

Inside was Zurg, Warp, and Copyman waiting for them. However they were not in sight only the soldiers that were working on the controls.

"Alright nobody move by the order of Star Command I place you under arrest." Buzz said, but nobody listen to them.

"Um Buzz why aren't they listening." Booster asked. Mira went to one soldier to touch them, but the said soldier smack her hand away from being distracted.

"Don't bother me right now." Said the soldier working from Mira about to touch the soldier face.

"There real, but they just don't care that we're here." Mira said.

"Hmm something's wrong here it's like someone is..."

"Waiting for you or more like they know your not a threat because I'm here." Said Copyman as he walk out from the shadows along with Zurg and Warp.

"Zurg I should've known you knew we be here." Buzz said.

"Ah Why yes I did and this time you will meet your doom hahahahahaha." Zurg said. Copyman rolled his eyes then he said.

"So who wants to make there move." Copyman said. Everyone look at him like is he crazy.

"Um say what." Warp asked.

"Like I said is someone gonna make a move cause right now if you guys try anything you be down in 30 seconds." Copyman declared. Buzz's team and the group stared at Copyman as he can't be serious or he's making fun of them.

"Okay law breaker you think you can takes us down like that then I like to see you try." Buzz replied.

"Gladly." Copyman put up his arm and fired a laser like a space ranger at Buzz, Mira, and Booster. Buzz and Booster were hit, but Mira used her ghost powers to phase through the floor to sneak on him and phase through the floor only to have her hands phase through his legs. Mira was confuse, but was drag out of the floor and into the upper floor to receive a punch on the face knocking her out. Sonic tried to spin attack on Copyman only to receive the same attack from Copyman himself ten fold and crashed into the wall. Crash tried to spin around to attack him Copyman did the same and spin around to make a tornado making Crash fly into the ceiling and crashed down into the floor. Ratchet tried to blast him only for Copyman to copy his weapon and fired at him the same replica weapon as Ratchet only with pin point accuracy and hit Ratchet after two times. Zurg and Warp are shock to see that Copyman actually finish the battle at 30 seconds.

"Whoa that was whoa." Warp said. Copyman smiled as he walk towards them.

"And that is why they call me Copyman." Copyman smiled.

* * *

Bugs and Daffy came out of hyper drive and flew what look like a battle.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH WE RUN INTO A BATTLEFEILD WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEE." Daffy yelled.

"No Daffy we're not gonna die." Bugs look at the controls and found everything has malfunction all the important ones.

"Okay we're dead so everyone say ah." Bugs said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Both yelled panicking as they were about to crash land on one of the ships.

* * *

Jason, XR, Clank, Plasma Boy, and Petra were on the ship along with the other space rangers sent to the prison cells. Soon they heard a rocket sound when.

BOOM

CRASH

They saw a ship crash landed in the ship. The soldiers went towards it to see if there is people in there.

"FREEZE. By the name of Delta Force you are here by sentence to execution by shoot down and surrendering. Prepare to die." A soldier said as the others aim there guns at the ship until.

"HOLD IT." Someone shouted.

"Exactly who do you think you are to aim that gun at me soldier." Said a black duck in the same suit as Delta Force.

"And exactly who do you think you are demanding orders in the same suit as us SIR." Said the soldier.

"That would be me Sir Quack duck plusguus." The Duck said.

"YOU JUST MADE THAT UP." The Soldier yelled.

"Really then the abdominal snow bunny grows on trees right." The Duck said.

"What's that suppose to mean." He asked.

"Just look in the ship and you'll see buster." The duck said. the soldier look suspicious then decided to look in the ship, but.

RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

The soldier came out all pale like white as snow on his suit. The other soldiers were afraid of what could he have seen in that ship back there.

"D-D-D-D-D-There-there-there-(huff)-THERE'S A ABDOMINAL SNOW BUNNY IN THERE." He yelled almost screaming.

"Now that you believe me I just you listen to what I say." The duck said. The soldiers look scared, but didn't argue either so they listen with a salute.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP I WANT YOU TO LEAVE THE PRISONERS TO ME AND YOU PEOPLE JUST DO WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE DO AND GO NOW." The Duck ordered.

"SIR YES SIR." They said and ran off in a hurry not wanting to stay around the crazy person any longer.

"Kind of arrogant of you to leave us like this huh sir." Jason said mocking.

"Actually that was part of our quick escape plan." Said Bugs who came out of the ship as Daffy undress himself.

"Whoa, Whoa wait you mean you guys plan that in the last second the moment you crash here." XR asked.

"Yeper and now it's time for our escape plan." Daffy said.

"Wait before you go could you unlock these energy cuffs." Jason asked. Bugs was about to do that when.

"Um Bugsy pal may I remind you that we're ON THE ENEMY SHIP and we need to GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE." Daffy shouted.

"Please you need to get us out of here we need to save this galaxy from an evil man and force that is trying to take over this galaxy and who knows what else. So please I'm begging here don't leave us here I just want to get back home." Jason plead on his knees.

"Ah is the little baby gonna cry." Said someone as someone appeared along with six other people known as Six Lethal Weapons.

"Sounds like a sad story to bad your not going to see your home world anytime soon." He said. Clank stared at him with an glare.

"And just what makes you say that Sir." Clank demanded to know.

"Cause I have this to show." A holograph was shown showing the images of his world in pieces and in destruction with people in slave for their own purpose. Jason was in shock he could take it anymore that he had his head down not showing his face while almost crying.

"What you gonna cry pathetic for that world was corrupted in the first place. With Delta Force we made that world better by putting it in it's rightful place in the existence and soon this galaxy will be in better management when we're done. For as long as Delta Force lives we shall rule the existence." They laugh as they mock Jason from his world being destroyed.

"Hey what's your name." Bugs asked Jason.

"Jason." Jason said.

"I'm guessing your 13 about then you. Who are you buster." Bugs demanded asking the guy in charged.

"I'm captain of this ship the name is Durble Abin of ship 93029." He had black hair with the same suit only with no gloves and had brown eyes.

"I see then for mocking a kid's world that was in destruction and destroying it for no good reason. This means war." Bugs declared. Bugs brought out a giant hammer ready to pound him until. One of the Six Lethal Weapons went and block his path name Saw Blade.

His arm transformed into saw blades as he swung around trying to hit Bugs. But Bugs jump away from getting hit by the saw blade itself and tried to swing the hammer at him. Soon Bugs realize he needed another strategy and switch to his carrot into a lightsaber which cut the saw blades as Bugs pointed his saber at him.

"Well it looks like you lose." Bugs said. But the captain smiled as the Saw Blade grew his blades again about to cut Bugs until.

POW

An Arrow with a boxing glove attach came at Saw Blade and knock him into the wall. Bugs turned to find Daffy had used a costume to be a fake Robin Hood now.

"Don't worry fellow citizen I Robin Hood will save the day." Daffy RH said.

"Uh where you get the costume." XR asked.

Never mind that let's get out of here while we still have a chance." Petra said. As she and Plasma boy got free somehow from the energy cuffs.

"Wait how did you...?" Jason wondered.

"While the duck distracted the soldiers we managed to get the keys and break free from the cuffs and break free of the others." She said.

"An Excellent plan now we can help them." Clank said.

"Indeed because your going to need all the help you can get. Six Lethal Weapons destroy them forget about leaving them alive crush them." Durble Abin ordered. They did as they were told and charge at them with there weapons of destruction armed.

One had arms transform into whips. One had two round disc holding on his hand. Another had arms transform into guns that suck anything in and out. Then another one with two chain spike balls. While the last one had two spears.

Jason, XR, and Clank were free from there energy cuffs as the rest of the rangers were freed as well ready for battle. Jason however was down because of the images he saw on the holograph so Clank tried to talk to him out of his sad state.

"Jason you got to snap out of it we need to fight those guys if we're going to get out of here." Clank said.

"Why my world is destroyed and everyone is a slave plus I can't fight these guys. How am I suppose to beat them." Jason asked shouting.

"By standing up for yourself and fighting for what is right that's at least a start. If you do that you can accomplish anything once your mind is into it." Clank explained although Jason wasn't convince.

* * *

Meanwhile the rangers were getting beaten by the Six Lethal Weapons and their powerful weapons.

"Ah man we're getting pounded by these guys." Plasma Boy said.

"YeHahaha. That's because there the Six Lethal Weapons, but worst on your part there the weakest of the organize group number 25." Durble Abin said that everyone can hear him.

"You see this is how it works. There's 25 organize groups with numbers for the groups are 25 as the weakest to number 1 as the strongest. Then there's the 50 leaders the same principle 50 the weakest and 1 the strongest. With these leaders in charge they make up the might of Delta Force as we are the strongest of the group by our leader Cronas." Durble Abin explain then Clank asked a question.

"Then what's the purpose of the army if you have the man power now." Clank asked taking his eye away from Jason.

"Like I'm going to tell you that, but you won't be around to be here anyhow so enjoy your last moments." Durble Abin said, "And beside why should you keep fighting after all what happens if your world is destroyed as well." Durble Abin showed a holograph of Clanks worlds, galaxy, and universe and to the captain surprise Clank just glared at him while saying.

"That maybe true, but I know one thing is that we won't give up and we will beat you no matter what." Clank said with determination. Jason look up at Clank for the words had made some encouragement to Jason.

"Even when the World, Galaxy, and Universe is destroyed we will stop you and your Delta Force. Once we do we will rebuild the Universe again and save the Worlds, galaxy, and Universe from your tyranny." Clank declared. The rangers were impress with his words that it even made Jason stand up with his fists up and ready to fight. The Captain look like he was about to explode and ready to lash out at them.

"Well if that's how you feel then I should just finish you off now SIX LETHAL WEAPONS KILL THEM ALL." Durble Abin ordered.

When he gave the order all six of the group charge at the rangers head on with force that they didn't stand a chance. Rangers were bash around left and right, up and down, back against the wall, they were all over the place as they were taken down one after another. Jason saw this and tried to think a way to help the rangers out then XR came to Jason and gave a blaster gun to him. Jason look at the gun for a while at first then made a decision to fight along with the rangers as Clank made him realize that something's are worth fighting for even when the worlds in chaos.

So Jason fired at the one with the Whips who was nearly hit by the shots with the rangers as well. But even with everyone help they were still no match for there skills and powers.

One name Whip keep swinging his whips around and dodging there laser fire like a snake. Spear keep using his weapon like a staff even though it's a spear, then attack the rangers at close range. Iron Ball swung his spike ball at the rangers as they tried to dodge it, but were bash into each other and flying. Saw Blade was still dueling Bugs as they were putting up a good fight however how long can they last. Daffy was firing arrows at the one with the guns name Gun Sucker as he keep sucking the arrows in and throwing them out with such force they explode.

Jason saw the whole thing as he was the only one avoiding the hits as they come by, but was now scared not because he didn't want to fight anymore. But because he didn't know what to do as he has no powers or weapons that actually help. So for this case what can he do. So Petra, Plasma Boy, XR, regroup with Jason and Clank.

"This is insane how are we suppose to beat these guys when they out gun us, out power us, and out skill us,." Petra asked.

"It's time like these I wish we had back up, but since we have all the rangers here then that's really a problem there." XR said. Clank was thinking of an way to defeat these guys then came up with an idea.

"Maybe we do have a way I just hope I still have it. Jason look in my compartment and try to find a glove." Clank asked. Jason didn't question this and look inside clank to find a glove in a weird shape.

"Is this it." Jason wondered.

"Yes that's it the Gadgebot maker." Clank said. Everyone raise an eyebrow.

"An Gadgebot Maker...what the blazes is that. Is that even gonna help us." XR asked.

"Don't worry I'll explain." Clank said.

* * *

**Weapon Name:** Gadgebot Maker

**Ability:** The Gadgebot Maker has the ability to make little bots called microbots. They help do thing that you normal couldn't do and with the Gadgebot maker you can create your own microbots in anyway you want.

**Limits:** There is a limit though and that is by if you don't upgrade the weapon it's limited by how many they can be created.

**Level 1:** As of now your at level 1 so you can create 100 microbots. And depending on how powerful the microbot is they can take about either 2 or 5 times the power it needs meaning when creating a new microbot you should be careful of your limits.

**1 point microbot:** That is the standard microbot you have so if your going to create one be sure you have enough points to create one.

* * *

"I think you get the rest from here." Clank said. Jason look at the glove and nodded.

"Yeah I think I know what to do." Jason said. As he had his out an Microbot came out small enough to be Clank's pet.

"Ah What's one little guy gonna do against them when we aren't doing so well ourselves." XR asked.

"I think I know how." Jason replied as he came up with an plan.

* * *

Whip was taking out the rangers one after the other unconscious then when he came close to them to finish them off.

CHUMP

Whip saw a small robot grab on his leg blinking then.

BOOM

A big enough explosion to explode the whole body, but somehow manage to survive. Then 99 more little robots came to the attack biting every part of his body not letting go until.

ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Whip's entire body was electrified by what look like 9,900 volts. The Space Rangers were confused at first on who did that until they saw who walk up towards Whip.

"Well I have to hand it to you Clank you really have a nice invention." Jason said.

"Indeed now we must be on our way if we're to succeed in our little plan hehehe." Clank said.

"Yeah your right Petra, Plasma boy you two gonna be alright with these guys then." Jason asked.

"Yeah no sweat bro this will be a piece a cake just leave this to us and get your friends along with Buzz, Mira, and booster along the way." Plasma Boy said.

"Alright I will. XR, Clank let's go." Jason and the two robots went with him as the two space Rangers explain the plan in hopes that this will stop the invasion.

* * *

Meanwhile with Copyman, Zurg, and Warp they were now about to attack Capital Planet.

"Oh Yes finally I get to take over Capital Planet Hahahahaha. With this it marks the end of the galactic alliance and the new era of Zurg's evil Empire." Zurg shouted.

"Yes indeed and let's not forget you have your end of the bargain." Copyman said.

"Yes, Yes you get your half of the galaxy and I get my half of the galaxy. Like I would forget tha..." Zurg had a gun like his own replica pointed at his face by Copyman when he materialize the weapon out of nothing.

"Don't forget Zurg I can copy any power or weapons the moment you see or sense you so don't underestimate me Evil Emperor Zurg." Copyman said smiling. Then dematerialize the weapon and went to his post.

"Um Warp you think we made the wrong decision by joining their side." Zurg said worried.

"You know sometimes I think about that every now and then." Warp agreed.

* * *

Jason along with XR and Clank were making their way to their destination by using an gadget called Gadgebot Maker. Thanks to the ability to make little robots Jason was able to sneak and take out the soldiers one after the other with them even when they had to make a frontal assault. On one corner they saw ten soldiers armed ready to fire lucky with Jason quick thinking he dodge the shots along with XR and Clank. Jason gave the command to attack and two each went toward the soldiers, then in another command made them explode knocking the soldiers out. Jason patted the little guy commanded them to follow them. By this point Jason decided to steal their gun to arm himself. Once he got the hang of the weapon he used it to fired at the incoming soldiers.

* * *

On capital Planet it was chaos soldiers were everywhere land and air. The citizens were in a state of panic as they were surrounded and captured by the soldiers. Even the leaders of each world of the Galactic Alliance was surrounded. Madam President was in that group as she wondered what was going until everyone got their answered by the appearance of Zurg when the ship landed.

"Zurg I should've know it was you." Madam president said with an glare.

"Haha well I'm flattered as a matter a fact I like to present something to you that might interest all of you." Zurg said. As half of the Space Ranger came out from Star Command were taken captured even Commander Nabula came out in energy cuffs.

"Hahahahahahaha. Now do you care to surrender." Zurg asked with Warp on his side.

"Huh like that gonna stop us Zurg Light..."

"Oh you mean Buzz Lightyear will stop me well why don't we asked them along with the other half of the space rangers of Star Command ay Copyman." Zurg said. Soon the other half of the space Rangers that were fighting Six Lethal Weapons along with Bugs and Daffy were defeated and brought back to Zurg to show for the crowd along with the one and only Team Lightyear. Buzz, Mira, Booster, Ratchet, Sonic, and Crash were hanging their heads down as they were beaten and defeated. Everyone on Capital planet gasp in shock that they were beaten and bruised even, then toss in front of Zurg as Zurg showed his triumph laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha at last I finally defeated Buzz Lightyear and his team of Rookies along with Star Command Hahahahahahahaha. And now Capital planet will fall in the name of Evil Emperor Zurg who's the man now." Zurg said.

"Yes you are, but before we get to that I like to know something from the Space Rangers and the five friends something." Copyman said. Zurg as Warp got curious as to what he wanted to asked.

* * *

With Jason, XR, and Clank reach their destination and found what their looking for was behind this door.

* * *

Meanwhile with Copyman he started to asked where Jason was along with XR and Clank at now.

"What XR not with us." Booster said in surprised.

"That's right along with that little robot Clank. I like to know where they are now or else there's going to be trouble." Copyman demanded.

"We don't know where they are or what there doing." Mira said.

"Really cause two out of the whole Star Command of Space Rangers knows where they are." Copyman said pointing to Plasma Boy and Petra.

"What they have nothing to do with this." Buzz said in their defence.

"Oh I beg to differ they have everything to do with this. For you see we got report they were talking to the boy and the two robots about how to stop us. And we think they have planned something while the Rangers distracted us from them. Luckily the other soldiers were fighting them, but lost sight of them once they enter a certain area. So in a matter of speaking they have everything to do with this." Copyman said in a dark tone. Then he walk to Petra and Plasma Boy for more information on there where abouts.

"So tell me my beautiful ranger where is the boy and the two robots." Copyman said face to face while holding her chin in a sly fashion.

"Hey get your hands of my her." Plasma Boy shouted.

"Don't worry I won't do anything much. So tell me where are they." Then she spit at his face as he then wipe it off. Suddenly let go of Petra and punch her face sending her to the ground.

"I don't take kindly to those who fight back." Copyman said, "Now then Zurg you can go do what you want I will find them and (_beep, beep,_ _beep_)." Copyman got a call from his communication device that was implanted inside his brain. So using his holo-image an captain appeared in color while also had the look of horror.

"SIR OH THANK THE DEVIL. SIR WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY OUR OWN VESSELS." The Captain shouted in panic.

"What, but how...how could one of ships turn against us." Copyman demanded answers.

"IT'S THE BOY. (_TAKING A DEEP BREATH_) HE HAS TAKEN THE CONTORLS TO THE SHIP AND IS ON A RAMPAGE DESTROYING US ONE BY ONE IN ONE MINUTE." The Captain said.

"Impossible even with the ship he would have to AH...unless." Copyman now realize how grave the situation is.

"Yes Sir he has activated the most deadliest weapon we create on each ship only an officer like a Major and up know. HE'S ACTIVATED **CODE:**** TERMINATOR**." The Captain yelled As Copyman now understand that in the hands of the enemy it is the most powerful weapon in any bodies arsenal.

"Captain we need you at the command center sir. He's coming towards... OH NO IT'S HERE." the soldier shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Screams were heard through the holo-image. Then it was nothing as Copyman stands there in shock and horror not because the soldiers died. But because the weapon was in the hands of an boy and two robots. Soon shock and horror turned to rage and hated as an near by soldier was standing with him.

"Soldier tell all the officers and soldiers to prepare the assault on that ship and get me the highest ranking officer around NOW." Copyman ordered.

"Sorry Sir, but according to the report we just got they are trap inside the ship that kid and the robots have Sir." The soldier said.

"Then contact them and give order to terminate them IMMEDIATELY." Copyman shouted his order.

"Yes Sir." As the soldier went away. Everyone who witness this didn't know how to express there feeling, For they are either shock, surprise, scared, terrified, happy, or any other thoughts at that matter while as for Zurg and Warp they never saw that coming and Warp demanded answers.

"Hey you what the blazes was that." Warp demanded answers and no one can blame him for they too wanted answers as well.

"That Warp is our destructive power of CODE: TERMINATOR with it the ship becomes the most destructive weapon in outer space or high above the sky." Copyman replied.

"So that's a bad thing then right." Warp asked.

"Yes it's a very bad thing with the weapon on their hands none of the ship or yours will stand a chance against that." Copyman said gravely.

"Well ah um then let's get that ship blasted out of the sky and stop them before it's to late." Zurg said, but little did they know that the ship was right above them now as a big shadow looms over them.

* * *

_Few minutes back_

In the command center before Jason, XR, and Clank took over the ship. It was full of soldiers everywhere until.

BOOM

The door blasted open and the soldiers got themselves armed and ready as they walked towards the door in front of it. They pointed their guns at the entrance waiting for something to happen. Then an small robot came out of the smoke as the soldiers were confused they bent down to inspect it then.

BOOM

They were blasted away some were probably killed while others were knock out. Then Jason walk out of the smoke and saw the coast was clear signaling XR, Clank and the mircobots to come in.

"Okay now that we're here what's the plan." XR asked.

"Well the plan is to hijack the ship and turn the tide in hopes that we'll be able to save the day." Clank explained.

"The only problem is how do we use this ship." Jason said so he ordered the mircobots to find any control panels that will help out in doing this. Suddenly one mircobot found an control panel that would work as Jason, XR, and Clank went towards it. So with Clanks hacking skills manage to activate an trap door revealing and big orb the size of an person. Jason went to inspect it and found the door inside and walk right in only to find an the door slam shut behind him and the computer activated itself.

"WARNING: THIS IS FOR OFFICERS WITH AN MAJOR RANK OR HIGH UP TO ACTIVATE THE **EMERGENCY WEAPON COMPARTMENT**." The computer voice said, "PLEASE ENTER PASSWARD."

* * *

on the outside they heard everything from the inside so Clank went back to check if their is an clue to what the password maybe. With an stroke of luck Clank find the password and shouted it to Jason inside.

* * *

Jason thought about it then said, " **CODE:** **TERMINATOR.**"

"CODE ACCEPTED." Then the screen went black as space showing the whole field around capital Planet.

"Whoa. Okay how do I do this um I guess I touch on the enemies I choose right here." Jason touch on an ship an the battle commence.

* * *

Outside in space one of the ships that been targeted by Jason saw one of the own turn towards them.

"Sir Sky Rider number 78935 is turning towards us." A soldier said.

"Put the captain in charge of that ship on." The captain said. Soon Durble Abin came on screen with the other officers and the Six Lethal Weapons that were being transported to another location.

"Captain what's the meaning of your actions." He asked.

"I beg your pardon. But I'm doing nothing at this point." Durble Abin said.

"WHAT." The captain shouted.

"You see I underestimated the Space Rangers especially the two as they put up a good fight So I'm down here with the other officers doing a meeting." Durble Abin said. The captain was shock in finding out that their captain wasn't in the command center.

"But if your their then who's." Soon all the hidden guns were revealed and aimed at them.

"_No..._BRACE FOR IMPACT." But it was to late as the ship took the beaten then exploded.

* * *

In the Sky Rider were Durble Abin was in with the officers they were shock from the turn of events.

"ALL OFFICERS I WANT YOU TO GET TO THE COMMAND CENTER **NOW**." Not long as he gave the command they rushed toward the command center before things get a little crazy.

* * *

Jason was surprise at how powerful the ship was and knew what he must do.

* * *

Back at the present time Jason in control of the ship was hovering over the other along with the soldiers below. Copyman, Zurg, and Warp along with everyone were surprise to see the guns that were hidden away from being seen.

"Um I'm taking it that this is the ship the kid and the robots are taking control of right." Warp said then swallowing his own spit from the fear of knowing he could die.

"Yep that's the one and I have to say this isn't good on us not one bit." Copyman said. Soon the soldiers on ground and air surrounded the ship ready to fire.

"if we survive I'll not make fun of any of your ways again Zurg. OPEN FIRE!" Suddenly all the soldiers fire there blaster guns that now fired laser beams that last about 1 minute.

* * *

Inside Jason was feeling the pain of the ship and had to take action and quick. So with a little creativity he wave his hands and motion them in an fashion that almost look like directing a band.

* * *

Soon the guns fired at the soldiers wiping them out 100 at a time as more and more keep coming it was an battle of endurance vs numbers. Everybody that was an citizen was able to get out of their in time before they were in the cross fire. While the rangers were able to break the energy cuffs along with Bugs, Daffy, Ratchet, Sonic, and Crash then they surrounded the three people Warp, Zurg, and Copyman.

"Give it up Zurg evil never wins." Buzz said.

"Oh I beg to differ you see we have not only Copyman, but I still have my hornets in my command." When Zurg said that all the hornets surrounded the space Rangers as they were trap like rats.

"To bad you won't last very long. Any last words." Zurg said with a smile.

* * *

Jason saw this and pointed his weapons at the hornets and fired.

* * *

Soon the hornets were destroyed and blasted away as they nothing, but scrap metal.

"oh creators." Zurg said as they were surround again, but Copyman still had a trick up his sleeves. Suddenly Copyman jump high towards the ship and landed on the front nose barely being hit by the big guns. Then run up and jump high in the sky again putting his fist back and throw his fist forward to fire a big laser beam punching an hole on the Sky Rider.

* * *

With the officers and Durble Abin they were taken by the blast and the rumble fell on top of them as the place soon crashed.

* * *

Jason manage to get out of the orb when they were hit. But the ship was now about to collide into the ship below.

"Clank, XR could you somehow get the controls working again." Jason asked.

"We can try, but the way things are I don't...got it." XR said as an block appeared in the center with the control setting.

"Okay time to see what this baby can do." So Jason tried to move the ship away from crashing head on the ground. but even with all his might the ship was still pointing downward. So Clank and XR tried to do anything that might help change the course of the ship. Suddenly the ship started to move upward and slowly, but surely it was working it's way up. It was gonna be close, but they had to try. They were getting closer, and closer by the moment then the ship suddenly move upward by the sound of the rocket doing a reverse throttle then forward throttle by XR and Clank. Unfortunately it crash into the buildings and landed in the middle of an big area where no one got hurt or killed. So they got out of the ship and tried to see where they are unfortunately again there were soldiers surrounding them.

* * *

Jason, Ratchet, Clank, Sonic, Crash, Bugs, Daffy, and the Space Rangers were surrounded again by the numbers of 100 them to 100,000 soldiers.

"Sorry guys I thought there be a way to stop the invasion." Jason said.

"Hey don't sweat yourself you did great when you had them on the ropes." Ratchet said.

"Yeah that was actually a good idea while it lasted." Sonic said smiling. Jason smiled back, but then was face with Zurg, Warp and Copyman. Now that Jason had a better look at Copyman he had red hair that was messy, yellow eyes, and a red uniform with an symbol of S5 on the left shoulder and DF on the right Shoulder. Zurg move towards Jason to get a better look at him.

"Hmm you been causing trouble just recently from what I hear and it's your first time in other worlds right." Zurg asked. Jason just gave an glare toward his eyes.

"Well we will see how you feel once we're done with you." Zurg said then laugh as Warp walk up next out of being curious.

"Man you really cause some damage to our side with that stunt of yours. Maybe if you beg I'll see to it that you be joining the fun side. Cause from where I'm standing this is more fun then from where your standing." Warp said.

"Yeah if you like to be beaten by the good guys all the time." Jason replied smirking.

"Beaten I think not you see I think we're the ones who is going to win the war and conquest. Soon your world and others will fall to it's knees like you." Copyman suddenly stab Jason at the heart killing him in seconds. Everyone present except Delta force was shock to see Copyman kill an kid and only a 13 yr. old one at that. Jason was then had a weird sensation as he then died.

Copyman pulled out his knife and clean it up.

"You...you kill him." Warp said in a shocking tone.

"Yeah so." Copyman said bored.

"But, but he was only a kid no older then what 12 or 13 at that." Zurg said almost panicking.

"So what I'm evil isn't what evil is about Evil Emperor Zurg." Copyman said with an cruel smile. Suddenly an burst of energy blasted behind Copyman as he didn't have time to block the attack that sent him flying into an far away wall. Soon the soldiers that were near by were stab by what look like black energy. Once the energy blast cleared up there stand in Jason's place was some sort of energy creature.

It had an energy black coat, an energy red pants and boots, then as it's what appeared to be it's skin was blue energy shown from a little below the waist then up to it's head. With the rest of the blue energy skin covered by the red energy pants, red energy boots, and black energy coat except the blue hands that shows itself under the coat, had round white energy eyes that shows steam coming out of them, with white energy hair.

Everyone was wondering what kind of monster was that so the soldiers just simple attack it with their blasters. Then the monster just stand there doing nothing then it's black coat transform into an round orb surrounding itself. The soldiers keep firing until the black orb floated up into the air and fired his own energy blasts taking out the soldiers 10 by 10.

The orb transform into an coat once more as it then turn the coat into an machine gun. Firing at the soldiers left and right at the same time some soldiers decided to fight in close combat, but the monster coat turned in twin broad swords as the monster the cut them away while running forward in the pack of soldiers of thousands. Soon it was slicing them by extending it's blade that reach 5 miles killing about 300 of them. Then jump high up as the black energy coat turned into a giant hammer and slamming into the pack killing some and causing an earth quake that some soldiers fell in the holes.

* * *

Copyman pulled himself out of the wall as he was watching the soldiers were getting beaten up and killed out there. So Copyman run as fast as he can to get to the battle field.

* * *

The Space Rangers, Ratchet, Clank, Sonic, Crash, Bugs, and Daffy were trying to get themselves out of the energy cuffs finding that they had weaken. From the monster appearing then after breaking free they blasted away with their lasers while the six did what they naturally do.

Ratchet used his blaster at them while dodging their attacks. Then switching to his laser beam to take out many soldiers at once. Afterwards he switch to hand to hand combat and started to swing his wretch around.

Sonic used his homing attack and spin dash multiple times then made an tornado to finish them off.

Crash spin around knocking them out one by one and sometimes jump up to spin dive.

Bugs used his carrot lightsaber to deflect the incoming blast at him and swing at them knocking them out like swing an metal pole around.

Daffy in his Duck Dodgers costume either punch or fire his blaster at them.

Buzz used his laser wrist and combat skills to fight them off along with his flying skills.

Mira with her ghost powers went underground and pulled the soldiers down in the dirt or phase through objects to lose them or sneak on them.

Booster jump high up and cannon ball on the soldiers that were unfortunate and fired his laser wrist at them as well.

XR used every gun he had in his arsenal and blasted some of the soldiers as they went by.

Petra and Plasma Boy were using their ranger skills to fight the soldiers as they come by at them.

Command Nebula used his metal leg as his gun to blast the soldiers as he was supported by an ranger.

This was not just an battlefield it was war and everyone knew it. But this time the soldier were being taken down one by one as the space ranger and the six or seven helpers were able to even the odds and reduce them to only a 80,000 of them most of them were taken out by the newly monster.

* * *

Copyman witness this and find the situation worsen and not only that the citizens were watching everything that is happening. He feared that they might rebel against them so he needed to do something quick.

* * *

Not long before Copyman thought that the citizen did rebel against Delta Force and help the Space Rangers in fighting them. Soon the soldiers were taken out quicker then before and now only one thousand remains.

"Oh this didn't end well." Zurg said.

"Your telling me." Warp agreed.

Just as things were about to settle down Copyman then bash the monster that appeared out of no where into the ground. Which got their attention very quickly as when the smoke disappear the monster soon turned into a human which was Jason.

"JASON." Those who knew him shouted. As Ratchet, Clank, Sonic, Crash, Bugs, Daffy, Petra, Plasma Boy, Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR came to him they realize that he did this on his own.

"Wait if he was the monster then." Ratchet said.

"That mean... He did all of this." Sonic said finishing the sentence.

"Whoa that is really wow." Daffy said.

"Not as much as this." Copyman said as he toss an device above them creating a small black hole.

"On no not again." Ratchet said hanging on to his life, but Jason was the first to be suck right in.

"JASON. I'm going after him." Sonic then flew right after him. Later Bugs and Daffy fell into the black hole as well. Then Crash followed with them. Ratchet wanted to reconsider, but then decided to go after them and went through the black hole. The black hole was gone and so was Copyman who somehow escape in the confusion.

"Where did they go." Mira asked worried.

"Out there Mira to where the black hole takes them too." Buzz said. Even though it may seem a victory in someway it was a lost because they couldn't save them from whatever fate lays ahead.

* * *

Jason was unconscious for a while then woke up to find he wasn't in a place like before it was a jungle of some kind.

"Ugh where the heck am I?" Jason wondered.

"HEY RATCHET, CLANK, SONIC, CRASH, BUZZ, MIRA, BOOSTER, XR, ANYONE." Jason shouted in hopes someone was close by, but nothing. Suddenly he felt a rumbling sound and it was getting louder and louder. For whatever it was it can't be good.

"Um Guys is that you." Jason was just trying to make an excuse, but once the creature appeared in front of him Jason was in fear and soon ran for his life for this jungle was now a matter of survival.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another location in Cronas hideout_

"Crhan have you have anything to report." Said the man in the black screen.

"Yes there is some trouble happening and I think we could use it to our advantage." Crhan said grinning.

* * *

**Please share your thought and feeling on this chapter and story as this chapter has been finally out. Which Means I intend to keep on going like I promise.**


End file.
